civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CatSerpentine
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Civilization Revolution page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ZeroOne (talk) 14:06, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for spicing up the templates with some images! That does make this wiki look much nicer and more Civilization'ish. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 11:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Any time! I love sprucing up wikias in need of design. I'm also good at making badges, and I know how to get rid of the badge borders, a very useful trick ;) -CS CivRev & CivRev2 I noticed you started creating content about CivRev, that's great. :) Do you also have CivRev2? I have it on iPad and I've got screenshots of pretty much the entire Civilopedia, but I'm having a hard time finding either time or motivation to turn the screenshots first into templates and then into actual wiki pages using those templates with the data and everything. If you'd be interested in a little big task like this, let me know and I can supply you with the screenshots. Also, if you use Steam, please add me as your friend, it's easier to chat there. You can find my Steam ID from my user page. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 18:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't have CivRev2, but I have The Xbox of CivRev1. I've heard some pretty negative things about 2, So I don't know yet about it. I don't have steam...yet. When I do I'll contact you. Don't have much time to do stuff this week... -CS Some caution please Hello! First I want to thank you for your already numerous contributions to the wiki! I just want to point out that your recent edits to Template:Tech (Civ5) had introduced an issue where all instances of the template were displaying a BNW tab whether it was needed or not. I'm sure you had the best of intentions so I'll simply remind you that when modifying such a large and widely used template you should always check your edits against several live pages to see if any unintended changes had been made. Having done that you certainly would have noticed that any technology that had not been changed by the introduction of Brave New World now had a broken infobox. --Becer (talk) 19:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) User Page Hi, nice user page :) Greetings: Makarius (talk) 08:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Makarius - nice work! By the way, I made some punctuation changes to the AI traits table (adding hyphens so that "City State(s)" reads as "City-State(s)"), so you can make the same changes to your profile if you like consistency as much as I do. :) -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 03:40, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Haha I don't contribute to this wiki anymore, but thanks anyways :) - CatSerpentine